8- Entre ange et démon : l'innocence
by Lounacat
Summary: Les chroniques du santuaire 8 : Vous demandez tous comment était les chevaliers d'or avant de devenir apprenti. Eh bien lisez cet OS et vous le saurez... Bon anniversaire Deathmask.


Ce petit OS spécial anniversaire raconte l'enfance de Deathmask avant qu'il devienne apprenti.

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui le trouverait jeune, j'ai voulu que cette fic ce rapproche le plus de Saint Seiya et les chevaliers d'or sont très précoces vu que Shura et Deathmask avait 9 ans quand Saga a pris le pouvoir.

De plus, cette fic s'intègre dans mes "chroniques du sanctuaire".

bonne lecture

* * *

**Entre ange et démon : l'innocence.**

Les ressorts du lit au dessus de lui grinçaient et s'agitaient de plus en plus frénétique. Il ne devait pas bouger sinon ces impitoyables morceaux de métal l'auraient blessé. Il ne devait pas faire de bruit car il n'existait pas. Alors, Innocenzo, l'oreiller plaqué sur sa tête pleurait en silence tandis son estomac grondait de faim. Un hoquet de sanglot lui échappa, le cœur battant, il tendit l'oreille. Les cris et les gémissants de Livia se faisaient plus pressant au rythme croissant du sommier et des grognements bestial de l'homme. Heureusement, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. Pleurer ne servait à rien, il savait, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, comme à chaque fois qu'il était coincé sous ce lit pendant que sa mère vendait ses charmes pour survivre. C'était ce que disait le politiquement correct, parce que les voisins avaient une autre version bien moins glorieuse.

Le gamin tourna la tête vers le mur, dont il connaissait chaque tâche, chaque fissure, après tout, c'était sa chambre. Le seul endroit qui lui apprenait dans cette miteuse chambre de bonne du sixième étage d'un immeuble pourri dans la banlieue Nord de Naples. Une chambre avec balcon précisait fièrement Livia Machetti. En fait, de balcon c'était jute un large rebord de fenêtre entouré d'une grille en fer. Là aussi, il y avait passé du temps, solidement attaché à cette grille quand il était bébé. A cette époque au moins, cela n'avait pas d'importance s'il pleurait, ça venait de dehors, il y avait tellement de marmots dans cet immeuble que plus personne ne prêtait attention au énième pleurs d'un nourrisson. Mais depuis qu'il était trop grand pour la fenêtre, c'était sous le lit ou dehors qu'il devait disparaître.

Dehors, c'était pas si mal une fois la paire de gifles passée, en réponse à ses protestations. Normalement, si il avait de la chance, il devait attendre assis dans l'escalier sans parler à personne, cependant parfois il osait s'aventurer dans la rue et tout un univers de perspective s'ouvrait à lui. Il fut surpris lorsque la porte claqua. Cette fois, il avait réussi à se perdre suffisait dans ses pensées pour ne pas entendre cet ultime cri qui sonnait sa délivrance. Les pas de Livia sur le plancher, Innocenzo les comptait, puis l'ouverture de la bouteille d'alcool. Le soupir de satisfaction après un bonne rasade, puis cette main qui l'agrippe pour le sortir de sous le lit et la cuisante gifle.

- " T'as vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie, sale petit con ! Je te demande pourtant pas grand chose ! Juste de la boucler pendant que je bosse ! " hurlait Livia, lui jetant son haleine alcoolisée à la figure.

- " Ça fait deux ans ! Deux ans que je te supporte ! Mais maintenant j'en peux plus... C'est fini ! Tu dégages ! Je veux plus te voir ! " fit-elle en le jetant dehors.

Innocenzo s'assit sur les marches, un étage plus bas pour attendre une fois de plus. Bon d'accord, Livia s'était énervé, mais elle allait se calmer une fois dessoûlée, il n'avait qu'à patienter là, bien gentiment. Alors, il attendit... Longtemps. Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix de mama l'interpella.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?"

- " j'attends Giovanni." Répondit le gamin rodé à cette interrogation.

Toujours la même réponse, mais jamais le même nom.

- " Qui c'est ça Giovanni ?" Demanda la femme qui éluda aussitôt la question d'un geste avant de reprendre son ascension.

Ca n'allait jamais plus loin parce qu'ici on ne posait pas de questions, dans ce quartier de Naples, trop de questions c'était dangereux, trop de questions ça pouvait tuer, alors les gens se taisaient et ne posaient pas de questions même à un gosse de deux ans endormi dans une cage d'escalier crasseuse. Innocenzo se frotta les yeux, il commençait à faire sombre, et froid aussi, mais le froid, il en avait l'habitude, tout comme cette interminable attente qui d'ailleurs commençait à se faire longue. Le gamin pris alors son courage à deux mains et remonta l'étage. Il colla son oreille à la porte pour vérifier si sa mère était seule. Pas de bruit, donc pas de client, doucement il tourna la poignée, sans succès, la porte était fermée à clé. Il frappa timidement.

- " Livia ?"

- " Je t'ai dis que je voulais plus de toi ! Alors barre-toi avant que j'm'enerve ! " cria l'interpellée.

- " J'ai faim." Risqua Innocenzo.

- " C'est pas mon problème ! Démerde-toi ! "

Dépité, l'enfant sorti de l'immeuble et remonta la rue. Il y avait une pizzeria à une centaines mètres, il trouvera sûrement de quoi manger dans les poubelles. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche et deux ou trois poubelles, il finit par dégoter quelques denrées très acceptable pour un estomac affamé. Il était absorbé par sa quête lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs coups de feu. Il se figea aussitôt le cœur battant. Règles élémentaires de survie dans le coin, ne pas paniquer, identifier l'origine de la fusillade, il ne manquerait plus que ça qu'il fuit dans la mauvaise direction, dans un règlement de compte une balle perdue était si vite arrivée. Sauf qu'il ne comptait pas fuir, Innocenzo pris la direction des détonations, peut-être qu'il les verrait encore...

Il longea prudemment le mur, se cachant derrière les poubelles et les voitures en stationnement pour ne être vu de la ruelle. Deux portières qui claquent, une voiture qui démarre en trombe, les bruits caractéristiques d'une fuite, le signal qu'il attendait. Innocenzo se mît à courir jusqu'au passage et stoppa net en les apercevant. Trois corps gisant dans une marre de sang, un couple et une enfant que la femme avait voulu protéger, sans doute sa fille. Le souffle court, il les observait avec anxiété... Était-il trop tard ? Il les avait sûrement manqués.

Un sourire de joie enfantine illumina son visage lorsqu'il la vit. Une forme diffuse qui s'échappait du corps de la petite fille. Jeune ou vieux, riche ou pauvre, elles avaient toutes la même apparence. Petite flamme de fumée, elle avançait vers lui, hésitante. Innocenzo retenait son souffle, il allait pouvoir en toucher une. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'attraper et l'apprivoiser. Il la cacherait bien, oh bien sûr il était le seul à la voir, mais si les autres avaient menti et qu'eux aussi la voyait, ils la lui prendrait sûrement, ils lui feraient du mal. Alors, il allait bien la cacher et bien s'en occuper. Il la protègerait et il ne serait plus seul.

Osant à peine respirer, l'enfant tendit la main vers elle et l'encouragea d'une voix douce comme il l'aurait fait pour un petit animal effrayé.

- " Allez viens... N'ai pas peur... Je te ferais pas d'mal... Approche..."

La petite flamme semblait chercher. Innocenzo sortit doucement un morceau de gâteau au chocolat de sa poche et le lui tendit,

- " Regarde... C'est du chocolat, tu aimes ? Tu en veux ? Approche... Encore... N'ai pas peur... Viens ma p´tite âme, viens... Tu vas voir, je prendrais soin de toi, tu seras bien avec moi, j'te protègerais, promis..."

Patiemment, il ne bougeait pas et lui parlait avec douceur pour la rassurer. Il sourit en la voyait approcher à nouveau. Lentement, il tendit le plus possible la main pour la toucher, l'attraper, hélas l'âme disparut avant qu'il ne puisse seulement l'effleurer. Déçu, Innocenzo fixait les corps inertes, son regard se posa sur ses pieds nus puis à nouveau sur les cadavres. La fillette avait la même taille que lui. Et tandis qu'approchaient les sirènes, les pieds confortablement installés dans ses nouvelles chaussures, le gamin disparu avec agilité.

D'un naturel très débrouillard, en deux jours il était devenu un vrai petit scugnizzo(1), il avait également deux avantages qui jouaient en ça faveur. Il paraissait plus âgé qu'il ne l'était et possédait une bonne mémoire qui lui permettait de retenir une liste de commissions et ainsi gagner quelques lires comme coursier. Innocenzo connaissait bien son quartier et ses habitudes. Il savait que, tôt ou tard il devra rejoindre une bande. Mais pour l'instant, il ne les intéressait pas, donc tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'éviter de se retrouver au milieu d'un règlement de compte entre gangs ou de la Camorra(2) et tout irait bien.

Le gamin marchait triomphal en croquant à pleines dents la pomme qu'il avait volé. Celle-là il n'avait pas dû balayer pour la rembourser, il devenait de plus en plus habile constatait-il avec fierté. Le choc le sortit de sa rêverie, il venait de percuter quelqu'un. Il le savait pourtant qu'il était dangereux de rêvasser, qu'une seconde d'inattention pouvait être fatal. Innocenzo leva lentement les yeux craignant ce qu'il allait voir. Il eut pas le temps de le découvrir qu'une main féminine se referma sur son poignet pour l'entraîner de force avec elle. L'enfant se débattait et tentait en vain de se dégager.

- " Lâche-moi ! Sale pute !"

La gifle ne se fit pas attendre. Apercevant alors celle qui avait osé, Innocenzo cessa de se débattre, c'était Livia qui l'entraînait ainsi furieuse, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à leur chambre. La porte claqua derrière eux et elle se mît à hurler en le secouant violemment par le bras.

- " Je peux savoir où tu étais passé ! Ça fait une semaine que je me ronge les sangs à me demander si t'es pas claqué dans un caniveau."

- " C'est toi qui m'a dit de pas revenir." Répliqua Innocenzo.

- " Et ben voyons ! C'est de ma faute maintenant ! Tu m'as toujours apporté que des soucis ! J'aurais mieux fait de te noyer à la naissance."

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Livia le coinça sous bras et lui administra une fessée comme il n'en avait encore jamais reçu. Au bout, de quelques minutes, elle le lâcha enfin et je dirigea vers le coin cuisine. Elle demanda en sans se retourner.

- " T'as faim ?"

- " Oui " fit-il d'une voix tremblotante.

- " Assieds-toi, j'vais te faire des crêpes."

Tout en se massant les fesses douloureuses, Innocenzo l'observait, souriant à travers ses larmes. Livia s'était inquiétée pour lui, elle l'aimait donc... Sa maman l'aimait. Il couru jusqu'à elle et se colla à ses jambes en l'entourant de ses bras en silence. Elle le regarda un instant surprise et frictionna sa tignasse bleue.

- " Ils commencent à être un peu long, je vais te les couper tout à l'heure."

- " Mais j'les aime bien moi, comme ça."

- " Comme tu veux tesoro(3)" Répondit Livia en jouant avec les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. "Mais je vais au moins quand même couper ceux-là avant que tu ne te cognes dans les murs faute d'y voir clair."

Tesoro. Bon d'accord, Livia appelait aussi ses clients comme ça, mais elle avait employé des intonations qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. En guise de réponse, Innocenzo lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires qu'elle lui rendit avant de lancer.

- " Vas donc t'assoir que je puisse te faire ces fichues crêpes."

Ce rare moment de complicité mère-fils fut vite remplacé par l'habituelle routine. Innocenzo se retrouva consigné les deux jours qui suivirent son retour, l'obligeant à subir les vagissements bestiaux de ceux qui le nourrissait, comme lui rappelait si souvent Livia lorsqu'il se plaignait. Le troisième jour, il réussit à s'échapper juste après le petit-déjeuner. L'arrivée du premier client empêcha sa mère de le rattraper. Il ne rentra que tard le soir quand il fut certain que plus personne ne viendrait.

Il en fut de même chaque jour, sauf que Livia ne cherchait plus à le retenir. Après tout, cela arrangeait tout le monde, elle n'avait plus à justifier les faibles pleurs qu'ils entendaient au milieu de leurs ébats et lui n'avait plus à passer la journée emprisonné sous le lit, recevant des gifles chaque fois qu'il flanchait. Innocenzo s'était trouvé des perchoirs d'observation à l'abri des regards, guettant les flammèches de fumée qu'étaient les âmes défuntes. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à en toucher une et en était même arrivée à se demander si elles pouvaient voir et l'entendre, car aucune ne lui avait jamais répondu.

Ce soir-là, Innocenzo rentrait chez lui lorsqu'il aperçut un amoncellement de cartons et meubles. Laisser tout ça sans surveillance dans ce quartier ! Les nouveaux n'étaient pas du coin. Le gamin observa les va et viens quelques minutes puis il se dirigea vers celui qui semblait commander.

- " J'peux vous aider ?"

- " C'est gentil mon bonhomme, mais tu es trop petit." Répondit l'étranger dans un italien parfait mais néanmoins trahi par son accent.

- " J'suis pas p´tit ! J'ai cinq." Mentit fièrement le gamin.

L'homme le fixa un instant dubitatif.

- "Bon ! Après tout, pourquoi pas"

Il se mît sagement à l'ouvrage emportant dans le trois pièces au fond du couloir les affaires qu'on lui désignait. Un quart d'heure plus tard, prétextant un besoin pressant, il fila dans la salle de bain et s'empara d'une poignée de billets qu'il avait repéré dans un sac de voyage. Il sortit en courant de l'appartement sous les rires du locataire et de ses aides qui se disaient que le courage du gamin n'avait pas duré bien longtemps et il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans le hall de son immeuble pour compter son butin. 13500 lires(4), ravi, il gravit quatre à quatre les six étages pour vanter son exploit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte son enthousiasme pris une douche glacée. Livia planquée contre la table se faisait besogner par le propriétaire pour obtenir un crédit. Les adultes tournèrent la tête vers l'enfant qui les observait cloué sur place.

- " Qui c'est celui-là ? Si t'as un gamin c'est plus cher. " Grogna le logeur en s'écartant.

- " Bien sûr que non, est-ce qu'un gosse à l'air de vivre ici. C'est juste un scugnizzo qui me fait mes courses de temps en temps."

- " Je repasserais la semaine prochaine, tâche d'avoir le fric."

Sans la moindre pudeur, l'homme se rajusta en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il caressa la joue d'Innocenzo avec un regard qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

- " C'est un mignon petit angelot ça, mignon à croquer."

Dès qu'il fut sortit, Livia furieuse se dirigea vers lui. Il ferma les yeux se préparant à l'impact.

- " Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" L'entendit-il questionner.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle désignait l'argent dans sa main. Soulagé, il lui conta son exploit et c'est là que la baffe tomba.

- " Donne-moi ça ! " Dit-elle en lui prenant l'argent de la main. "vas falloir te reprendre mon bonhomme ! Je ne trime pas toute la journée pour élever un voleur. Tu vas avoir 3 ans Innocenzo ! Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de te conduire en égoïste ! "

Livia leva la main pour le frapper à nouveau. L'enfant recula en portant son bras à son visage pour se protéger. Elle se ravisa et s'exclama en désignant le lit.

- " Tiens vas te coucher ! Tu me dégoutes ! Et pas de sortie demain. "

Innocenzo se déshabilla et se glissa sous le lit sans un mot. Il plaça ses vêtements sous son oreiller et y enfouit le visage où il pleura en silence jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

Lendemain, il se leva sans bruit et sortit sur la pointe des pieds, il était hors de question qu'il passa encore une journée sous ce maudit lit. Le gamin dût renoncer à reprendre l'argent car Livia l'avais mis dans une boîte en fer au-dessus de l'armoire. Il couru jusqu'au parc, il était encore trop tôt pour offrir ses services aux commerçant. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire dans ce parc, mais son instinct le poussait à y aller. Assis sur un banc, il observait les pigeons lorsqu'il vit approcher deux adolescents.

- " Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?" Demanda le brun.

- " Ouais ! C'est not´e territoire ici, alors t'as intérêt à avoir une raison val..." Clama la grande asperge rousse.

L'autre le fit taire d'un geste d'autorité .

- " Lâche l'affaire Luigi, tu vois bien que c'est qu'un petiot. Ça fait un moment que je te vois à l'œuvre dans le quartier. Tu t'appelles comment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?"

- " Je m'appelle Cenzo." Répondit Innocenzo qui trouve son prénom trop bébé. " Je suis sorti de chez moi avant que ma mère s'réveille, j'tenais pas à rester coincé sous le lit toute la journée."

- " Pourquoi tu dois rester sous le lit ?" Demanda le rouquin intrigué.

- " Faut pas que les clients m'voient."

- " Les clients ? " S'étonna le brun.

- " Oui, elle fait la pute."

- " Oh ! Je vois... Et tu as quel âge ? " L'interrogea le brun.

- " 5 ans ! " Mentit effrontément Cenzo.

- " Et bien, Cenzo ! Ça te dirait de faire parti de notre bande ?"

- " Dis ! T'es sûr Sergio ?"

- " Alors ?" Demanda l'interpelé.

- " Oh oui ! Qui c'est que je dois tuer ?"

- " Oh là ! Comme tu y vas ! Mais je t'aime bien. Allez viens"

La bande de Sergio comptait onze garçons de 4 à 15 ans, et chose rare chez les scugnizzi, trois filles de 7 à 13 ans. Tous squattaient dans une église abandonnée et vivaient de vol, mendicité et petits boulots. Les plus âgés enseignait au plus jeune à lire, compter, et à survivre. Le gamin s'y trouva vite comme chez lui. Bien sûr, il rentrait toujours chez Livia, elle était sa mère et même si ce n'était pas évident quand elle était bourrée, Innocenzo savait qu'elle l'aimait. Seulement voilà, chez Livia Innocenzo était un bébé qui pleurait en silence pendant que sa mère forniquait au-dessus de sa tête, mais dans la rue, Cenzo était un scugnizzo intrépide parfaitement intégré dans la bande de Sergio, alors il rentrait de moins en moins, ce qui lui valait de plus en plus de gifles et de larmes.

Assis contre une colonne dans l'église, Cenzo tentait de se calmer de la nouvelle scène que lui avait fait Livia le matin même. Entendant du bruit, il porta son regard vers l'entrée. Ada soutenait Ermes, l'un des petits de la bande, il boitait en pleurant. Il était foulé la cheville en échappant à Fosco l'épicier, lui expliqua l'adolescente. Rien de bien méchant mais s'était tout de même douloureux. L'épicier était un brave homme qui ayant été lui même un scugnizzo, ne faisait guère d'effort pour les rattraper, aussi les apprentis voleurs se faisait la main chez lui.

Cenzo approcha de l'enfant qu'Ada avait laissé pour aller chercher de quoi le soigner. Ermes avait 4 ans comme lui, cependant il était plus petit et cela tombait bien car tout le monde croyait qu'il en avait six. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du petit.

- " C'est pas grave tu sais. Moi aussi j'y arrivais pas du premier coup."

Ermes continuait de pleurer sans répondre. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, Cenzo retira sa croix de baptême et la passa au cou du gamin.

- " C'est le prêtre qui me l'a donné quand j'ai été baptisé après ma naissance. Faut croire que Livia se préoccupait quand même du sort de mon âme." Expliqua-t-il dans un ricanement. "C'est sensé m'protéger. J'ai pas trouvé ça franchement efficace pour l'instant mais peut-être que ça marchera plus pour toi."

- " C'est de l'or ?" Demanda le gamin émerveillé.

- " Non, c'est du toc sinon elle l'aurait déjà vendu pour sa picole."

Ermes le remerciait avec le sourire lorsque Luigi entra en trombe.

- " Eh Cenzo ! Y a Livia qui t'cherche, elle est complètement beurrée. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer pour la calmer."

Le gamin soupira en prenant le chemin du retour, rien qu'à penser à la fessée qui l'attendait, son postérieur lui cuisait déjà. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple de ne pas rentrer, alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il ? Au fond, la réponse aussi était simple, parce que sa maman l'aimait.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, pas la peine de l'énerver davantage par des bruits inutiles. Elle l'attendait, le toisant bras croisé et tenant fermement une bouteille dans une main.

- " Bonjour Livia." Souffla-t-il avec une attitude de soumission parfaitement calculer.

S'il était vrai que cela fonctionnait plus ou moins, lorsque Livia était sobre, sa ruse ne fut d'aucune utilité dans cet état d'ébriété. Elle l'agrippa par les cheveux et se mît à le secouer violemment en gesticulant et vociférant sans prêter la moindre attention à ses "oui Livia" dociles. A cours de jérémiades et injures, sa mère posa la bouteille dont le contenu c'était pas mal répandu sur lui et le coinça sous son bras. La main sur le pantalon, Livia s'apprêtait à lui dénuder les fesses pour le corriger lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Sauvé par l'arrivée providentielle d'un client tardif, Cenzo soupira de soulagement, mais il eut pas le temps de disparaître sous le lit que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le propriétaire, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- " Tiens, tiens ! Mais c'est mon petit angelot qui fait gentiment les courses. Comme ça grandit vite à c't'âge. " Fit-il en lui frictionnant les cheveux.

Cenzo prit la direction de la porte sans répondre, mais l'homme le rattrapa par le bras avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

- " Attends voyons ! Ne part pas si vite. On peut discuter un peu."

Le gamin bien qu'effrayé le fixait durement sans un mot.

- " Alors dis-moi mon petit angelot, ça paye bien les commissions ? Un beau petit homme comme toi pourrait se faire pas mal d'extra. Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux."

Comprenant sans mal où voulait en venir le pervers, Cenzo tenta de se dégager en cherchant du regard le secours de sa mère. Celle-ci, ayant repris la bouteille lança en l'agitant vers le propriétaire.

- " Ouais ! Bah un petit bijoux comme ça ! Va falloir casquer !"

- " Combien ?" Demanda le logeur intéressé.

Horrifié, terrifié, le gamin mordit la main de l'homme qui le tenait toujours. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur en le lâchant.

- "Ah le petit salopard ! Il m'a mordu ! Attends un peu, je vais t'attendre le respect moi."

Sa main se referma sur du vide, Cenzo avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier. L'enfant couru sans s'arrêter jusqu'à leur repère. Aveuglé, il rata une marche et s'écrasa au sol secoué par de violents sanglots, indifférent au goût de ses larmes qui se mêlait au sang du pervers. Inquiet, Sergio vint le ramasser et voulu savoir ce qui c'était passé. Son chef l'écouta sans l'interrompre, de plus en plus horrifié au fil du récit.

- " Putain ! La salope ! " Cracha-t-il lorsque Cenzo eut terminé. "Pas question que tu retournes là-bas."

L'adolescent le confia à Ada qui l'emmena se coucher et le berça en fredonnant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Au sein de sa nouvelle famille, Cenzo se remit vite de sa mésaventure. Certes, la vie était pas facile, mais la faim et le froid il connaissait depuis toujours, alors il était heureux.

Les mois passèrent et le gamin goûtait pleinement à cette nouvelle vie sans baffes ni larmes. Hélas, comme une ombre perfide, le malheur guettait sournoisement.

Un nouveau gang s'incrustait dans le quartier et il se murmurait qu'il était affilié à la redoutable Camorra. Bien décidé à s'accaparer tous les territoires, ces nouveaux venus rackettaient sans pitié les autres bandes, n'hésitant pas à passer à tabac ceux qui leur résistaient. Plusieurs scugnizzi de Sergio avaient été sérieusement blessé et chacun devait redoubler de prudence lors de leur sorti. Puis un jour, l'alerte tomba comme un couperet.

- " Cachez-vous ! Pas de bruit ! " Lança Sergio à ses troupes.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Cinq adolescents armes au poing firent irruption dans l'église, mitraillant avec un plaisir non dissimulé les enfants paniqués qui tentaient de fuir ou de se cacher dans les confessionnels. Cenzo s'était glissé sous l'autel sans être vu. Caché par la nappe qui descendait jusqu'au sol, il se bouchait en vain les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris et les coups de feu qui résonnait dans la nef. Il ne pleurait pas, trop terrifié pour cela. Il ne pria pas non plus, à quoi bon ? Persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Il ne sut à quel moment il le réalisa, mais le silence envahissait maintenant les lieux. Il sortit prudemment de sa cachette et debout devant l'autel, il les vit s'élever, ces flammèches qu'il avait tant de fois essayer d'attraper. Toutes ces âmes quittant les corps sanglants de ses sœurs et ses frères. Et pour la première fois, il eut pas envie de les toucher, pour la première fois, il se demanda si elles allaient quelque part où disparaissaient à tout jamais.

Il sentit alors une vague de colère, de douleur et terreur se déverser et enfler en lui de plus en plus violent. Tel un automate, il descendit au milieu des corps et les âmes l'entourèrent comme des papillons attirés par la lumière. Mais pour la première fois, il voulu les fuir loin, très loin, ne plus jamais les revoir. Alors il se mît à courir plus vite et plus loin, qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce cauchemar. Ses poumons était en feu, ses jambes lui faisait mal mais qu'importe, il ne devait pas s'arrêter, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter... Il voulait désespérément fuir le plus loin possible pour ne jamais revenir.

Sa course effrénée fut stoppé par la collision contre une montagne de muscles qui grogna des protestations qu'il ne comprit pas, mais qu'importe ! Même pas étonné d'être à peine essoufflé, il regardait autour de lui sans vraiment assimiler ce qu'il voyait. Face à lui, il y avait la mer et les bateaux de plaisance du port de Naples. Autour de lui, déambulait une foule bigarrée et bien nourrie qui ne faisait aucun cas d'un pauvre mendiant couvert de crasse et de larmes.

A nouveau, il sentit la vague en lui et la laissa s'amplifier jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose en un puissant cri de douleur, pâle reflet de celui de son âme. Un hurlement muet lancé à l'univers et qui ébranla les étoiles, le déchirant appel au secours d'un ange mourant abandonné. Il pleura des heures dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Les premiers jours après le drame se passèrent dans les ténèbres, puis la faim se fit sentir et l'instinct de survit reprit le dessus. Les semaines suivantes se passèrent dans le brouillard, accomplissant les gestes routiniers avec la dextérité mécanique de l'habitude. Puis vint la révolte sauvage, indomptable. Puisque la mort n'ayant pas voulu de lui alors il vivrait.

Le port se révéla une aubaine pour un scugnizzo comme Cenzo. Les touristes imprudents représentaient une véritable manne. Des étranger de passage qui ne restaient que quelques jours ignorant les règles élémentaires de prudence, des proies de choix pour les pickpockets, comme ce type bizarre aux cheveux vert que le gamin avait repéré quelques jours plus tôt. Du moins, le croyait-il jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne l'agrippa avec fermeté. Cenzo se retourna pour l'insulter, c'était encore ce type bizarre avec ses deux points sur le front. Secte ou gang ? De toute façon, l'un comme l'autre ça puait pour son avenir s'il ne s'en débarrassait pas vite fait. L'homme le dévisageait sans agressivité.

- " Rends-moi ce que tu m'a volé." Dit-il d'une voix calme.

- " N'importe quoi ! J'vous ai rien volé ! "

Un porte-feuille sortit de la poche de l'enfant et vola jusqu'à la main de l'homme.

- " Wouah ! Comment vous avez fait ça ? " s'émerveilla Cenzo pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

L'inconnu sourit en songeant que les enfants étaient finalement partout les mêmes.

- " Comment t'appelles-tu petit ? Et quel âge as-tu ?

- " Cenzo, j'ai 9 ans et je suis pas votre petit ! " Répliqua-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- " Effectivement, tu n'es pas petit pour un garçon de 5 ans... "

- " Vous êtes bouché j'ai dit 9 ans ! "

- " C'est en effet ce que tu as dit, mais je sais que tu n'as que 5 ans."

- " Qui c'est qui vous a dit ça ? "

Et pourquoi je continue à discuter avec ce taré, pensa également l'enfant. Il aurait pu s'enfuir quant ce type l'avait lâché, mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, quelque chose le poussait à rester. Qui était-il ? Un étranger assurément, même s'il parlait italien couramment, Cenzo pouvait déceler un léger accent. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il le dévisageait comme si cherchait à sonder son âme. Décidément ! Tout son être lui criait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, pourtant il resta.

Le gamin crasseux qui se tenait devant lui, n'avait rien du petit garçon dont il avait perçu l'appel au secours. Pourtant, derrière cette détermination sauvage, il pouvait très nettement la sentir cette détresse qui l'avait assailli à Jamir.

- " Cenzo, tu n'as peut-être pas conscience mais un destin hors du commun t'attend. Si tu viens avec moi, je t'emmènerais dans un lieu ou tu pourras pleinement le réaliser."

- " Sûrement pas ! " Répliqua l'enfant. "Pas question que je vous suive. J'vous connais pas moi ! Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous être pas un de ses malades qui prend son pied avec des petits garçons !"

L'homme se mît à rire.

- " Tu reconnais quand même que tu es un petit garçon ! Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas un pervers. Dis-moi, as-tu faim ?"

De bruyants gargouillis répondirent à la place du gamin, l'inconnu lui sourit avec gentillesse.

- " Innocenzo, je m'appelle Shion et peut-être pourrions nous commencer par discuter de ton avenir devant un bon repas."

Fin.

* * *

(1) scugnizzo : un gamin des rues.

(2) Camorra : mafia napolitaine.

(3) Tesoro : chéri.

(4) Moins de 7€

* * *

Si vous êtes arrivé là, c'est que cette fic vous a plu un minimum.

alors tant que vous y êtes laisser une review, le cadre prévu à cet effet est en-dessous à droite. ;)

merci.


End file.
